Roza's Confession
by DimitriandRose7
Summary: Rose confesses to Lissa about her relationship with Dimtri. One-shot.


**I don't own **_**Vampire Academy**_**. Richelle Mead does. **

**Author's Note- This story takes place after Lissa and Rose graduate. Dimitri didn't get turned into a Strigoi. **

RPOV

I was extremely nervous. And I typically didn't get nervous. But today was a special occasion. I had to tell Lissa about my relationship with Dimitri.

I was worried that she would be pissed at me because I hadn't told her. But Lissa didn't get angry easily, so she probably wouldn't be pissed.

Or . . . she could feel like I didn't trust her. And I was more worried about dealing with a hurt Lissa than an angry one. Lissa could move passed her anger . . . but she might not be able to forgive me for unintentionally hurting her. And hurting Lissa was not what something I wanted to do.

I was freaking the f**k out.

As I was starting to freak out even more there was a knock on my door. I stood up and opened it. Lissa was smiling at me and said.  
"Hey, Rose! What's up?"  
Lissa came into my apartment and I could feel though the bond that she was in a super happy mood. My decision to tell her about Dimitri suddenly seemed selfish. It would be rude of me to shock her out of her good mood.

But then I realized that I was just trying to use her happiness as an excuse to procrastinate. I needed to tell her about Dimitri _quickly. _

Lissa was taking off her shoes as I said.  
"Lissa . . . I need to talk to you . . ."

Lissa looked me in the eyes and said in a slightly worried tone.

"What do you need to talk about? Did something bad happen?"

I instantly tried to calm her down by saying.

"It's not really bad. I just want to tell you about it."  
Lissa and I walked over to my small kitchen table. After we were both sitting down I took a deep breath and said.  
"I just wanted to tell you that . . . I'm dating-"  
I was suddenly cut off. Lissa's worry immediately vanished and she squealed happily.

"Who is he? What does he look like?"  
I tried to regain my courage. I looked Lissa in the eye and said.

"I'm dating Dimitri."

Lissa looked a little confused as she said.

"Guardian Belikov?"

"Yea . . ."

Lissa stared at me. She was trying to figure out how to respond to my relationship with Dimitri. But I could clearly tell that she was shocked.

I decided to give Lissa a little bit of time to process my news. After about a minute of awkward silence she said quietly.

"When did you start liking him?"

"Right after we came back to the academy."  
A small spark of anger light up in Lissa. She said harshly.  
"Why did you keep this from me?"  
I forced myself to stay calm as I said.

"Dimitri and I had originally decided not to be in a relationship. We knew that we'd be your guardians and that we couldn't protect you if we loved each other."  
Lissa's anger died and understanding took its place. She said.  
"And you guys changed your minds about being in a relationship?"  
"Yea. We decided we can be in love and be guardians. I'll be your guardian and Dimitri is going to ask to be reassigned."

Lissa said curiously.  
"Has he already been reassigned?"

"Nope. But he was told that his request would probably be approved."  
Lissa said.  
"Christian doesn't have a guardian, so he could request Dimitri."  
Hope flared in my heart at her words. If Dimitri was Christian's guardian, then we'd be able to see each other a lot.

Lissa could tell how I felt about her idea, and her smile grew. She said.

"This is going to work out, Rose. You're going to be very happy."  
I was going to make a snarky comment when I noticed that Lissa wanted to ask me something. But she didn't want to get a bad response from me. I said.  
"Lissa, ask me whatever you need to."

She said nervously.  
"Will you and Dimitri go on a double date with me and Christian?"  
I laughed and said.  
"Yea, Lissa. We'll go on a date with you."  
Lissa smiled at me and I could see the joy in her eyes. She said excitedly.  
"We can go out to eat! That'd be really romantic, Rose!"  
I laughed at her idea of a good date and said.

"Just tell Sparky not to light the tablecloth on fire."  
Lissa signed jokingly and said.  
"Rose. He's a big boy now. He won't light the tablecloth on fire."

I was about to respond when the door opened and Dimitri came in. He was holding a package and said.  
"Rose, we got a package."  
Lissa looked shocked that Dimitri just walked right in. I said.

"I live with him."  
Lissa's eyes widened in shocked. But I still got up out of my chair and went to the front door to see Dimitri.

He was hanging up his coat when I plastered on my man eater smile and said.  
"Hey, Comrade. Guess what I ordered you?"  
Dimitri stared at the package exasperatedly and said.

"It's most likely an Eastern European trinket that you'll use to make fun of me."  
Despite his tone I could tell that Dimitri was interested in what I had gotten him. I grabbed the box from him and said.  
"You're wrong, Dimitri. So very wrong."  
I went back into the kitchen and opened the box with a knife. I quickly pulled the object out and hid it behind my back. I said.  
"Close your eyes, Comrade."

Dimitri sighed, but he closed his eyes. I grabbed one of his hands and placed the present in it.

Dimitri stared at his present in wonder. He said.  
"Rose . . . this book is the next installment from my favorite series."

"Yep. I needed to get you something because you got me my favorite lip gloss."  
Dimitri gave me a true smile and said.  
"Roza, you didn't need to give me something in return."  
My heart warmed when he said my nickname. I said.  
"I felt like it."

Dimitri laughed and said.  
"I love you, Roza."  
"I love you too, Comrade." 


End file.
